A dama de Negro
by Bruny-riddle'mwp
Summary: Ele à convidou para o baile e depois de muito e bota muito nisso tempo ela aceitou. Agora, os dois não consegue se esquecer. E olha que o baile nem aconteceu ainda.


**Ele abriu os olhos, estava começando a despertar, tranqüilo e calmo, se espreguiçando sob suas cobertas como um gato. (o que ele nunca deixou de ser) O quarto ainda estava escuro, com certeza seus colegas de quarto ainda não haviam aberto as cortinas. Cobriu a cabeça com o pesado cobertor verde e prata, se encolheu; estava frio demais para levantar cedo, era sábado, podia ficar na cama. Não, ele não podia.**

-Bom dia, Draco! – as suas cobertas foram puxadas violentamente de cima dele e o barulho das, cortinas se abrindo o alertaram, fazendo com que fechasse os olhos para a claridade, tanto a pouca claridade que entrava pela janela quanto a claridade que a enorme quantidade de velas em volta da cama produzia.

-Nossa! O Draco dorme só de cuecas! – outra voz aguda o tirou do silêncio de seu dormitório. –Olha, gente! Ele não dormiu a noite! Está cheio de olheiras!

-Não! Eu não estou! – ele perdeu a calma, ainda lutando para permanecer envolto pelas suas cobertas fofas, pesadas e quentes. – Vamos me deixem!

-É, ele realmente tem bastante bumbum!

-Vocês não tem nada de mais importante para fazer não? Eu queria dormir! – ele abriu os olhos novamente e olhou na direção das pessoas que o acordaram de seu sono. Pansy e suas "amigas".

Todas elas riam debochadamente dele, ele se sentia completamente vermelho, envergonhado e... acabado. Queria dormir e fazer com que aquelas garotas parassem de olhar seu bumbum.

-É melhor se levantar, e agradecer ao Goyle por nos deixar entrar no dormitório e te acordar, aliás, você precisa convencer a Weasley, ou você se esqueceu?

-Mas eu ainda tenho duas semanas! Vocês acham que em duas semanas eu não conseguiria convencê-la? – Draco se sentou na cama enquanto pegava suas calças no encosto da cama.

-Se quer saber a verdade. Eu acho que você não conseguiria nem em dois anos! – elas deram mais risinhos chatos.

-Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu vou procurá-la! Agora saiam do meu dormitório antes que eu estupore todas vocês! E parem de mexer no meu malão, não tem cuecas aí dentro! – ele berrou para uma garota de cabelos pretos que, junto à uma garota de cabelos tão brancos quanto o de Draco, fuçavam sua mochila.

-Ok, Draquinho!

Todas aquelas "loucas de pedra", pelo menos era assim que Draco se referia à elas, saíram do dormitório, e Draco se levantou de sua cama, em direção ao banheiro. Um banho, era o que ele mais precisava, não conseguira dormir direito na noite anterior, estivera pensando em um jeito de convidar a Weasley para o baile. Se ele conseguisse convidá-la, pelo menos uma aposta estaria ganha.

Saiu do banho secando seus cabelos e ainda enrolado somente pela toalha; certamente, aquela aposta fora uma tentativa de suicídio. Um cara como ele não poderia sair por aí com uma "traídora-de-sangue" ao lado.

hr

Estava caminhando sem rumo pela escola à um bom tempo, foi aí que se lembrou do dia no lago. Lembrou-se do exato momento em que ela o beijou, e ele sabia que ELA havia o beijado, se lembrou das sensações de tê-la entre seus braços, era diferente do que ter qualquer outra garota. Mas, o que ele estava pensando! Homens são iguais, mulheres... cada uma é de um jeito diferente. Mas ela, era diferente ao ponto estremo.  


**( lembrança de Draco )  
i "Draco sentiu-se sendo agarrado e puxado, logo após, sentiu a boca dela tocar na sua. Tocar não seria a palavra certa; talvez tentar engolir caísse muito bem. Draco à envolveu pela cintura e seguindo o ritmo acelerado da garota, começou a beijá-la. As bocas se acariciavam tão ferozmente que talvez estivessem sentindo dor, ou não, talvez seus lábios estivessem dormentes demais para sentir qualquer coisa a não ser um desejo de continuar se beijando.**

Ela espalmou as mãos no peito dele, sem parar de beijá-lo. Ele investiu com a língua na boca dela. Ela resistiu. Ele se inclinou um pouco sobre ela, e os corpos se aproximaram um pouco mais. Ele se irritou com a resistência da ruiva e mordeu o lábio dela. Ela soltou um gemido de dor e tentou se afastar. Ele continuou à segurando, e deu outra investida com a língua na boca dela. Dessa vez ela deixou. O que interrompia os dois agora era outra coisa." /i

Se sentiu um completo idiota, é claro que ela o beijou por que viu o irmão por perto, e infelizmente ele não reparou que o Weasley estava por ali junto com o Potter.

Olhou para o lado, lá estava ele, o lago, o encarando com a sua imensidão marinha. Tão... chamativo. Caminhou até bem perto e parou em sua margem, queria entrar, mas não queria encontrar outra sereia de saia e ainda por cima cínica. Se ele encontrasse, não seria nada interessante. Ela tinha uma mão bem pesada, e não estava com vontade de levar outro soco dela.

-Perseguição! Isso é impressionante! Você me acha em todos os lugares, garoto! – ele ouviu uma voz berrando. – Viu? Culpa de sua loucura de ficar me agarrando, vamos ter um baile idiota entre sonserinas e grifinórias.

-É. – ele apenas falou, quando se virou na direção da voz e viu que era Ginny quem berrava com ele.

-Como assim: "É"! Fala alguma coisa, ta passando mal, Malfoy? – ela continuou, agora parando ao lado dele.

-Weasley, calada, ok? – ele pediu.

-Você é um idiota como qualquer outro, Malfoy. Não fica por aí dando ordens em todos que aparecem na sua frente, um dia você pode se dar mal e levar um soco de uma garota tão forte quanto eu. – ela falou séria.

-Você não sabe o quanto você é irritante!

-Ah! É claro que eu sei! Sou tão irritante quanto você! Quer dizer, um pouco menos por que ser igual a você, ninguém merece.

-Por que você veio me irritar? Eu estou tentando pensar em uma coisa, e para pensar nisso, preciso estar em paz!

-Eu queria perguntar se não quer me convidar pra o baile. Sabe como é né? Eu não tenho ninguém para ir e duvido que você tenha, então pensei que talvez você quisesse ir comigo, acho que eu acabei com a sua vida, não que isso fosse concertá-la mas, sei lá, melhoraria?

Ele ficou feliz! Nossa, de onde ele tirou tanta felicidade ele não sabia, ficou tão feliz que perdeu a noção de seus atos fez uma coisa inesperada:

-Não! É claro que não.

-Tudo bem! – ela sorriu simplesmente. – Eu vou embora e a gente finge que nada aconteceu.

-Sua Weasley idiota! Olha só o que você fez! Quer dizer, que você fez eu fazer! Eu fiz besteira, sua estúpida! Idiota! Imbecil!

Ginny o olhava assustada. O que ela realmente tinha feito de tão mal à ele?

-Tapada! Retardada! Nunca vi alguém tão crucialmente louca! Eu quero que vá ao baile comigo!

-Ãh! – agora sim ela estava assustada, depois de xingá-la tanto como ninguém havia xingado antes, ele à convida para o baile? – Nem morta, Malfoy, pode esquecer!

Dizendo isso, ela virou as costas e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo. Sim, aquela foi a coisa mais burra que Draco já fizera na vida. Desperdiçou sua chance de ganhar a aposta num piscar de olhos. É, ele estava ferrado. 


End file.
